Sendiri
by Cassie.N
Summary: Aku selalu Sendiri. my firs fanfic. R n' R please..


Sendiri

Summary : Aku selalu sendiri

Hai semuanya, ai kembali. Maafin ai atas fic yang dulu ya..

Insya allah ni fic udah mulai bener.

Amien…

Oke, selamat membaca aja…

Semoga suka…

Dan dukung aku terus ya..

Buat menciptakan fic yang baik.

#*#*#*

Pagi hari mulai menyingsing. Indahnya sinar matahari sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku. Tak tahu mengapa hari ini aku ingin sekali hidup. Merasakan indahnya sang mentari. Tak ada yang menarik dari hari ini. Aku bangun 1 menit sebelum alarmku mulai berbunyi. Seakan ada hal yang menarikku untuk bangun. Mungkin lebih baik jika setiap hari seperti ini. Segera aku mandi dan memperiapkan tas kuliahku.

#*#*#*

Shikamaru's POV

Hay, kenalkan aku Nara Shikamaru. Cowok yang bisa di bilang lumayan keren. IQ 200, umur 16 tahun dan masih kuliah serta duduk di semester 7 di universitas konoha Internasional bagian Sastra Indonesia ( ?!?!?! ). Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ku, aku kerja sambilan sebagai pembuat cerita dan puisi di sebuah perusahaan percetakan redaksi majalah remaja dengan nama perusahaannya Konoha High School Magazine . Nama samaran ku untuk membuat cerita dan puisi sudah terkenal. Namanya a*******u. jika nama itu di sebutkan siapa yang tak kenal? Seluruk pelosok Negara Hi bahkan sudah tahu semua. Tapi, ada yang hilang dari kehidupanku. Seseorang yang sangat ku nantikan kehadiranya.

#*#*#*

Normal POV

"Yo, Shik! Pa kabar lo, " sapa teman sekampusku namanya Naruto.

"Hn, " jawabku pendek.

Lalu, akupun memasuki ruang kelasku. Sepertinya ada murid baru pindahan dari Suna. Aku tak kenal.

"Anak – anak, minta perhatianya sebentar. Hari ini ada satu murid baru pindahan dari Suna, silahkan masuk, " kata Asuma-Sensei.

Lalu, masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan di kucir 4 memakai kimono hitam lengan pendek dan rok pendek selutut, serta ada lambang Suna di lehernya.

"Saya Sabaku No temari, salam kenal semuanya. Mahon kerja samanya, " ucap gadis yang bernama temari itu.

"Ya sudah, silahkan duduk di bangku dekat Shikamaru itu, " kata Asuma-Sensei lagi dan menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelahku yang masih kosong.

"Hay, aku Temari. Kamu? " tanyanya.

"Aku Shikamaru, " jawabku.

Setelah kuliah, aku langsung menuju tempatku bekerja dengan mengendarai mobil Toyota Altisku.

Sesampainya di kantor, aku terkejut bukan main, Temari, teman baruku di kampus itu adalah salah satu model di tempatku bekerja.

"Shika, ini model baru kita, kenalkan, " ucap bos ku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Shika ngapain loe di sini? " Tanyanya.

"Kerja. Lha loe? " Tanya ku kembali.

"Sama, " jawabnya.

Lalu, aku masuk ke ruanganku. Samar – samar terdengar pembicaraan bos dengan Temari.

"Dia kerja sebagai apa? " Tanya Temari

"Penyerah rubrik majalah seperti puisi dan cerita yang biasanya ia dapatkan dari siswa / siswi yang mengirimkanya ke redaksi dan selalu, ia dapatkan dari penulis bernama a*******u. Tapi, biasanya sebelum di serahkan ia edit dulu, padahal itu bukan pekerjaanya, " jawab bosku.

"Ooo, " jawab Temari.

Lalu, kulanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku.

Aku membuat sebuah puisi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku untuk membuat puisi tersebut.

Dirimu

Mengapa kau selalu datang kepedaku

Hantui pikiranku

Ku pikir kau sama

Tak berbeda dengan yang lain

Tapi, kau bukanlah kau

Tolong segera pergi dari ku

Sebelum kau buatku melayang

Selesai membuat itu, langsung ku masukkan buku tempat membuat puisi – puisiku ke tas. Memang tak semua puisiku aku publikasikan. Lalu ku tinggal pergi ke ruangan lain.

Ada suatu kejadian dimana Shikamaru nggak tau. Puisinya di ambil seseorang.

Esoknya di Kampus Universitas konoha Internasional ( UKI )..

"Anak – anak sekalian saya mohon untuk tugas sederhana, kalian hanya mebuat puisi dan membacanya, pengumpulan puisi paling lambat besok. Puisi terbaik akan di ikutkan dalam ajang prestasi Mahasiswa se-negara Hi. Sekian, " kata Asuma-Sensei memberi pengumuman.

Sepeertinya kuliahku Cuma sampai segini. Langsung saja aku ke kantor Redaksi. Sesampainya di sana aku menyerahkan cerpen atas nama a*******u. dan langsung pulang. Ketika, sampai apartemen, aku membuka buku yang ada catatan puisiku. Ternyata pada halaman puisi yang kemarin baru saja aku buat, telah sobek alias kertasnya udah nggak ada. Terpaksa aku membuatnya lagi.

Begini puisiku yang baru..

Sendiri

Kini, aku sendiri

Tiada yang menemani

Tak ada yang peduli

Kesendirian ini aku ingin hanya dalam angan

Tapi, ini memang terjadi

Semua pergi dari hidupku

Tak ada agi yang peduli akan aku

Pernah aku bermimpi

Ada seseorang yang menemaniku dalam kesendirian ini

Tapi ku berfikir, ini takkan mungkin terjadi

Kerena, semua telah pergi..

Setelah menulis puisi tersebut, aku beranjak untuk makan malam dan kemuadian tidur.

Esoknya..

"Anak – anak silahkan mengumpulkan puisinya, dan langsung penilaian membaca puisi, " kata Asuma – Sensei begitu memasuki kelasku. Langsung semua murid mengumpulkan puisi mesing - masing.

"Yak, yang pertama membaca Hinata, " kata Asuma – Sensei.

Langsung hinata maju ke depan dan membacakan puisinya. Lalu, setelah itu, satu persatu para murid di panggil. Tibalah saat giliran Temari. Aku terkejut bukan main, puisi yang di bacakanya adalah puisiku yang berjudul Dirimu. Puisi yang aku buat 2 hari yang lalu, dan langsung hilang. Ternyata temari, yang mengambilnya. Seusai Temari maju. Sekarang giliranku maju. Akupun maju membacakan puisiku. Setelah membaca, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Ketika pelajaran, aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Tak habis pikir aku terhadap Temari.

"Kenapa, dia mencuri puisiku, " guman ku dalam hati.

"Shika, kamu sedang apa? " kata Asuma – Sensei sambil melempariku penghapus _whiteboard_.

"Aku tak apa, " jawabku.

"jangan harap karena kamu mendapat beasiswa dan IQ kamu tinggi, kamu bisa semena – mena ya," teriak Asuma-Sensei lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Selesai kuliah, aku tidak ke kantor, melainkan ke bukit belakang SMA ku dulu. Sambil duduk memendangi awan di atas Gazebo. Inilah yang biasanya aku lakukan jika aku sedang libur kerja.

Tiba – tiba..

"Maaf, aku mencuri puisimu, " kata seseorang dari belakangku.

"Temari, ngapain loe disini? " tanyaku begitu aku mengetahui bahwa yang bebicara tadi adalah Temari.

"tempat ini jadi favorit ku dari dulu, aku sekolah dari SD hingga SMP di sini, di SD Konoha Hi, dan SMP di Konoha Junior School, kenapa? Kaget? " katanya lagi.

"Terus, kenapa pindah? " tanyaku.

"Dulu, aku sangat berandalan, hingga akhirnya adikku, tak sanggup lagi mengurusku. Akhinya aku dipindahkan ke Asrama yang ketat, tapi, sekarang aku udah berubah kok, " jawabnya.

"Adik? " Tanya ku heran.

"Ya, adik. Aku punya adik 2, laki – laki semua. Namanya Sabaku No Kankuro dan Sabaku No Gaara, " jawabnya dengan datar.

"Ooo, " kataku.

"Terus, kenapa _nyolong_ puisiku? " tanyaku lagi.

"Aku nggak bisa buat puisi, aku iseng aja pertama kali ngambil, kupikir aku bisa membaca puisi yang ada di kamu, eh, ternyata itu buatan kamu. Aku pikir, lumayan juga. Aku nggak perlu mikir. Hehehe.., " jawabnya.

"Kok bisa kamu nggak bisa buat puisi? " tanyaku lagi.

"Kan aku udah bilang, dulu aku itu, berandalan. Jadi, nggak pernah tahu yang namanya puisi. Secara aku benci banget Bahasa Indonesia. Repot tau nggak sih, " jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Eh, udah ya.. aku balik duluan ke apartemen, " lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh, tunggu. Ini kan udah malam, aku anterin kamu pulang aja ya. Apartemenmu di mana? " kataku.

"Di blok 8 lantai 2 nomor 28, kenapa? Searah? " jawabnya sekaligus bertanya.

"Lho, kok sama? Aku di blok 8 lantai 8 nomor 88, ya udah ayo, bareng aja, " kataku.

Dan kemudian kami pulang bareng. Aku di lantai 8 dan dia di lantai 2.

Sebenarnya tak penting dia mencuri puisiku atau tidak yang terpenting dia tidak menegtahui bahwa aku itu a*******u.

Sesamapainya di kamar..

Aku menulis beberapa bait cerpenku di laptopku. Dan kemudian pergi tidur.

Esoknya..

"Shika, udah denger belom? Puisi yang masuk ajang prestasi mahasiswa se Negara Hi tu siapa? " Tanya Tenten, teman se kampusku.

"Belom, napa? " jawabku.

"yang masuk untuk kategori bahasa tu, puisinya Temari loh, trus ada pengumuman lagi, lombanya akan di adakan lusa. Eh udah ya, ada jam nih. Bye, " ucap Tenten.

Huh, si pencuri puisi itu ya. Kalau begitukan harusnya aku yang masuk. Asuma – Sensei parah nih.

Selesai kuliah, aku langsung ke tempat kerja. Tapi, di pintu tempat kerjaku ada pesan bahwa hari ini libur. Ya udah aku tinggal balik aja ke apartemen.

Keesokan harinya..

"Temari, kamu sudah tahu akan lomba itu kan? Kau harus siap – siap, " kata Asuma – Sensei begitu pelajaranya dia di mulai.

Nyebelin. Satu kata itulah yang sekarang ada di pikiranku.

Selesai kuliah, aku langsung ke tempat kerja. Dan lagi – lagi ada pengumuman libur. Langsung deh aku pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku menulis beberapa bait cerpen dan kemudian makan malam lalu, tidur.

Esoknya..

Ada hal yang terduga terjadi saat lomba.

#*#*#*

Hari lomba..

Pada saat Temari maju.._ (a/n : dari 20 Temari 17)_

"Ya, silahkan. Peserta nomor urut 17, Sabaku No Temari dari Universitas Konoha Internasional, " kata pembawa acara.

Tapi, bukanya dia memabacakan puisi curianya, dia justru diam saja.

"Ada apa Temari-San? " Tanya pembawa acara.

"Tidak, aku tak pantas berada ada di sini. Puisi itu bukan milikku. Itu milik temanku. Harusnya dia yang berada di sini, dia pembuat puisi dan cerpen yang terkenal. Aku mencuri puisinya. Aku tak pantas berada di sini. Shika, gantikan aku. Kamulah yang pantas berada di sini. Puisi ini mlikmu. Bukan milikku, " katanya dan kemudian berlari sambil menangis.

Lagsung saja aku naik ke panggung karena di suruh menggantikan Temari.

Dan hasilnya…

Juara satu.. se- Negara Hi.

#*#*#*

Setelah lomba, aku ke tempat favoritku.

"Selamat ya, tuan a*******u. itukan nama samaranmu, " kata seseorang dari belakangku.

"dari mana kau tahu? " tanyaku kepadanya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Temari, pencuri puisiku.

Dan dari mana dia tahu aku itu a*******u.

"Jangan pikir aku bodoh, pertama. Kata bos kau hanya mengumpul puisi dan cerpen atas nama a*******u. tapi, puisi yang ku curi itulah petunjuknya. Kalau kau pengumpul puisi dan cerpen hanya dari satu penulis bernama a*******u, dan waktu itu. Puisi yang ku curi kau bilang itu milikmu. Berarti itu punya a*******u juga kan? Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu? " jawabnya.

"Hebat juga ya kau, " kataku kemudian.

"Kau mau memaafkan ku kan? " katanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

Sore hingga malam itu, aku habiskan dengan melihat awan bersama seorang wanita yang selalu aku anggap merepotkan.

Semoga ini awal yang baik.

THE END

*#*#*

A/N : maaf untuk fic yang kemarin, sekarang kayaknya udah ada perubahan deh. Gimana seru nggak?

Gomen, di sini Shika nya nggak mirip ma aslinya.

Gomen lagi, harusnya nama kan depanya pakai huruf capital, tapi, untuk nam samaranya Shika depanya nggak.. gomen, soalnya Shika yang nyuruh aku.

Sekian.

Dan terima kasih.

Eh, tunggu. Ada yang lupa

REVIEW  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
w

Nge – flame, boleh lah, tapi jangan kebanyakan.

Aishiteru ShikaTema…….


End file.
